An Unexpected Surprise
by Mackenzie-Nicole-5.2.13
Summary: Finn left Lima at the end of sophomore year. Now three years later Finn is back in Lima and gets an unexpected surprise...
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Lima

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for a while. So I thought I would give it ago!**

* * *

**(Finn's POV) **

I walked out of departures nervously. I hadn't been in Lima since the end of sophomore year that was nearly three years ago.

Me, my Mom, my stepdad Jeremy and my ten year old sister Ellie moved to California at the end of sophomore year because of Jeremy's work. I like it in California but I prefer Lima much better because all my friends are here.

I called a taxi and five minutes later one pulled up. The guy driving looked at me.

"Where would you like to go?" The guy asked.

"Um..." I looked at the piece of paper my Uncle gave me. "57 Table Road." I replied the guy nodded.

"okay." the guy began to drive.

"my names Ryan by the way!"

"my names Finn." I said looking out the window.

"you look young." Ryan stated looking at me in the car mirror.

"well I just turned nineteen." I answered Ryan nodded.

"well I'm twenty six."

"cool!" I looked outside and saw a building that I immediately recognised.

"Hey! It's McKinley High!"

"You know it?"

"Yah I used to go there but then I left in sophomore year when we moved to California."

"ah did you know Puck Puckerman?"

"yes we were best friends why?"

"Oh I just knew his brother Zack and I remember Puck talking about you."

"oh ok."

"did you know Quinn Fabray?"

I stopped breathing of course I remembered Quinn Fabray she was my first love, first kiss, first break up and first time... I shook my head not wanting to remember. Every time I remember about Quinn I melt. Ryan is looking at obviously waiting for an answer.

"oh ah sorry yah I knew her. We went out actually for a year or so." I replied twiddling with my thumbs.

"oh right!" Their was an awkward silence for a while.

"Here ya go Table Road." Ryan said parking at the end of the road. "you don't mind walking do you because I wanna get home to my wife and 2 year old twins ya know."

"it's okay dude I totally understand. How much do I owe you?"

"You don't have to owe me anything!"

"are you serious dude?" I asked surprised.

"seriously!"

"Cool thanks a lot dude for driving me here I appreciate it!"

"good luck!"

"thanks bye!"

"bye!"

I got my suitcase out of trunk and started to walk down the street. It was dark and surprisingly cold out. Suddenly I knocked into someone. She looked at me and blushed. She had blonde short hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said and rushed off. I looked behind me and shook my head I recognised that girl but I'm not sure where. I walked up the road and saw 57 Table Road.

* * *

**a/n: so what do ya think i'll leave this up for a week or so and if you guys want me to continue this I will and if you don't then i'll just delete this story.**

**Who do think that girl Finn bumped into was? Please review! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Next Door

**A/N: thank you to those who have read this story! So I've decided to carry on with this! **

* * *

Finn woke up to his Uncle singing out of tune in the shower.

"not the best way to be woken up." Finn muttered to him self crossly. Finn got dressed and ran downstairs. He felt hungry.

"Hey Aunty Jo what's for breakfast?" Aunty Jo smiled at Finn.

"Pancakes your favourite!" Finn's face lightened up.

"Hooray I love pancakes I wanna have the first batch!" Finn stated. Aunty Jo laughed and gave Finn four huge pancakes and drowned them in maple syrup.

"thanks a bunch." Finn said gratefully. Finn finished is pancakes in less then five minutes.

"hey Finn seeing as you've finished, do you mind giving this package next door?" Aunty Jo asked.

"Sure." Finn replied standing up. He got the package and walked next door. Finn rang the doorbell and waited. A little boy answered the door.

"Hello?" He said looking up at Finn.

"um hi little boy-" the boy interrupted Finn.

"my name is Luke!" Luke stated. Luke folded his arms.

"Okay Luke I have a package for your mommy or daddy-"

"I don't have a daddy. Mommy said he left before I was born!"

"oh right i'm sorry."

"Luke William Fabray how many times do I have to tell you pick up your toys!" Shouted a female voice from inside the house.

"oh sorry mommy!" Luke ran off inside the house. Leaving Finn standing their. He heard voices from inside the house. And then a lady about Finn's age came to the door. She had short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry about Luke he-. Do I know you?" the lady asked. She looked at Finn more closely. She suddenly froze her face paled.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked concerned.

"Y-YYour Finn Hudson." the lady stuttered.

"ya I am how do you know my name?"

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." Quinn whispered. Finn stopped breathing.

"Well nice too see you again." Finn finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"you to." Quinn replied looking down.

"nice kid you have he's very confident." Finn said Quinn laughed

"ya he is."

"Sad that his dad left you and him."

"well actually his dad didn't know he existed."

"who is his dad then." Finn asked. Quinn gulped.

"You Finn. Luke's your son."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short I just wanted to leave it their. Please don't hate me. I'll try to get a new chapter up by next weekend but i might not. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Flashback of Fuinn's First

"I'm the father?" Finn asked going pale. He felt like he was going to faint.

"Yes you are the father." Quinn clarified.

"but... but how when?" Finn asked clearly confused.

"remember sophomore year. At Puck's house.." Finn nodded he remembered now he remembered every detail...

**FLASHBACK**

_Finn and Quinn arrived hand in hand. Finn looked around._

_"looks like Puck's already drunk." Finn said pointing towards a very drunk Puck who was coming towards them._

_"hhheey gggguys enjjjjoy the.. party." Slurred Puck give them a thumbs up._

_"well I'm going to go see Mercedes and Santana." Quinn said smiling._

_"okay see ya later." Finn replied giving Quinn a quick kiss. She ran off and Finn walked towards Mike and Sam who were watching football._

_"how can you hear anything?" Finn asked. Sam looked up and grinned._

_"we can't." He answered simply._

_"you want some beer?" Mike asked handing Finn a beer. He sat down and began to watch the game. _

* * *

_**(2 Hours Later)**  
_

_Finn stood up and his third bottle of beer down._

_"I'm gonna go find Quinn see ya." Finn said. Mike and Sam nodded. Finn walked into the kitchen. He found Quinn talking to Santana. She turned round and grinned._

_"Finny you disappeared I was so worried." Quinn gushed. Finn guessed she was a little drunk._

_"sorry Quinn I was watching the game with Mike and Sam-"_

_"oh never mind that. Hey Finn have I ever told you how much I love you?" Quinn asked. She didn't even wait for a reply._

_"well to show you how much I love you I'm gonna let you take my virginity. I want to have sex with you Finn." Quinn whispered. Finn blinked._

_"Quinn I don't think we should. I mean your drunk and-"_

_"Finn I'm ready come lets go to the Guest Room." Quinn insisted. She ran up the stairs leaving Finn standing there. Santana rolled her eyes._

_"Go on Fatso your about to lose the big V." Finn nodded. He followed Quinn up the stairs. When he got there he saw that Quinn was lying on the bed with her dress off._

_"finally come here!" Quinn said grinning._

_Finn kissed Quinn passionately. After a few minutes Quinn became impatient. She pulled Finn's shirt off and took her bra off. Finn looked at her prefect pair of breasts. _

_"You are beautiful." Finn said sincerely. Quinn blushed._

_"thank you!" _

_Finn kissed both of her breasts and kissed her stomach he looked at her white panties that were obviously wet. Finn decided to tease Quinn. He ran his finger along her cilt. _

_"Mhhmmm." Quinn moaned. Finn smirked and kissed her neck._

_"Please Please Finn I need you." Quinn begged. Finn took a deep breath and took his pants off. Quinn took off his boxers and his cock sprang out. Quinn grinned and took her panties off. Finn looked at her._

_"Are you sure Quinn?" She looked at him in the eye and said,_

_"I'm sure." Finn nodded and cautiously entered her._

_Quinn winced it was painful Finn stopped._

_"No it's fine continue." Quinn said. Finn entered her again this time' Quinn's feeling was pleasure happiness. Finn began to go faster and faster. Until both of them had to stop. They kissed and cuddled. Feeling happy and full of love._

__**END OF FLASHBACK**

****"Quinn." Finn said after a while. Quinn looked up.

"Yah?"

"I..I wanna be Luke's father."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how that turned out. It was my first time writing smut. I'm going away so I won't review for two weeks! Sorry! :-( Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Build up to Christmas!

**A/N: hi people! I'm back finally huge apologes ! Um this is set 3 months later. Finn has bought an apartment in Ohio and is working at Breadstix. This starts with it being nearly Christmas. By the way Finn and Quinn are not going out and Luke is three. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**(December 1st)**

Quinn sighed she was so tired. These past three months had been eventful Luke turned three; She met Finn again; he took the role of being Luke's father; her Mom died and it was nearly Christmas! Quinn looked at the time it was nearly four. Finn was due to pick up Luke any minute now.

They had started a routine. Quinn would have Luke from Tuesday to Friday and Finn would have him from Saturday to Monday. Luke loved going back and forth.

"I'm like a suitcase!" He had shouted when Finn had come to pick him up the first time. The door bell rang. Luke ran to the door.

"I'll get it Mommy! It's Daddy." He shouted excitedly. The door opened and Finn picked up Luke into a big bear hug.

"Hi Buddy!" Finn said smiling.

"let's go!" Luke shouted. He ran and hugged Quinn.

"bye I love ya mammy!" Luke said. Quinn grinned and kissed Luke.

"love you to Luke. Have fun. And remember bed by six thirty okay?" Quinn said.

"ya ya ya whatever." Finn and Luke said at the exact same time. Quinn rolled her eyes laughing. Luke ran to Finn's truck and got in with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

**(2 weeks till Christmas)**

Quinn was sleeping happily in dreamworld when suddenly something jumped on her.

"Luke honey, it's not Christmas yet." Quinn muttered.

"I know I just wanted to hug you and tell you that your the best mama in the whole entire world." Luke said sincerely. Quinn laughed.

"thank you hun! Now go get dressed while I make breakfast ok?"

"ok mama." Luke shouted and waddled of in his superman onesie.

Quinn got dressed in comfy clothes; a red Hollister top and her old Cheerio sweatpants. She walked into the kitchen and got the pancake mix, eggs, milk and water to make pancakes. Luke ran in with a cowboy out fit on.

"you look very handsome to day Mr Cowboy!" Quinn said ruffling his blonde hair. Luke looked more like Quinn. He had her blonde hair and green eyes and paler skin but he Finn's grin and teeth.

"thanks. Pancakeys my favvy!" Luke stuttered over the word pancake. He sat down and patiently waited for them to be served. Quinn gave him three mini pancakes all cut up and on and have rasher of bacon.

"remember to chew the bacon well. We don't want you choking do we." Quinn remended him. Luke nodded and happily at his food. Getting very sticky from the maple syrup.

"I need a bath mama." Luke said. Quinn picked him up and took his cow boy costume off and ran the bath half full. She lifted him in and Luke began to play with the toy boat. Quinn washed his hair. After the bath Quinn began to vacuum. She came to Luke's room and sighed. There was toys everywhere.

"Hey Munchkin come and clean up your toys." Luke shook his head and began to walk to the couch.

"Ok then. Santa just not gonna bring you any presents this year!" Luke ran to his bedroom and picked up his toys very quickly.

"Works every time!" Quinn thought and continued vacuuming.

* * *

**(6:00 Finn is here)**

"so am I going to daddies for Xmas?" Luke asked.

"no I'm staying here until New Year." Finn answered. Quinn nodded agreeing.

"ok can we watch The Snowman now?" Luke said.

"Yes we can." Quinn said Finn smiled at her. She smiled back and they began to watch the movie. Luke watched the screen entertained for awhile. Half way through he fell asleep on Finn's lap.

"I'll take him to bed." Finn whispered. Quinn nodded and mouthed thank you. Finn picked up Luke and put him in his race car bed. Suddenly Luke woke up and hugged Finn.

"I love you Dada." Luke said Finn smiled and felt happy that his son had said that.

"I love you to buddy." Finn replied and kissed Luke on the cheek. He shut the door quietly and went back to Quinn.

"Hey Finn." Quinn said happily.

"Ya?" He asked.

"well.. I was thinking your so good with Luke and I thought it would be easier if you moved in?" Quinn asked. Finn looked around.

"that's a brilliant idea Q. But where would I sleep?" They were both silent for awhile.

"you could sleep in my room..." Quinn raised her eyebrows as she said this. Finn blushed beetroot red.

"Quinn where..er a not together." Finn stuttered getting uncomfortable Quinn grinned.

"well we could be.." Quinn hinted Finn grinned understanding and began to kiss Quinn. Things began to get heated.

"Lets take this to the bedroom!" Quinn murmured. Finn nodded and picked her up bridal style and ran to the bedroom. They laid on the bed kissing for awhile and then they quietly but happily made love. The finished and laid in each others arm's.

* * *

**(Christmas Eve)**

"DING DONG!" Went the door bell at ten o'clock.

"that's Santana and Sam." Quinn said excitedly. She opened the door.

"Q!" shouted Santana.

"San!" Quinn shouted back. They embraced happily and chatting happily. Sam stood awkwardly by the door.

"Unci Sam!" Luke shouted and squeezed him tight. Sam moaned **(A/N: In a bad way not in a good way obviously!) **

"Luke buddy Uncle Sam doesn't wanna be squeezed to death!" Finn teased chuckling. Luke nodded and let go.

"Finn Hudson I never thought I'd see you here." Santana said.

"Finn's my daddy and my mummy's boyfriend." Luke said proudly.

"Ooooohaoooooh!" Santana said raising her eyebrows. Quinn blushed and Finn put his arm around her.

"that's great news man!" Sam said congratulating Finn. They talked for the next ten minutes about football and anything under the sun. Quinn and Santana waited for a while but then Santana became impatient.

"Ok ok quite with the chit chat! I have some news to!" Santana said.

"What is it?" Finn, Quinn, Luke and even Sam all asked interested Santana smirked.

"I'm-I'm pregnant!" She announced. Sam grinned and picked her up.

"Congrats!" Everyone jumped around happily.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Everyone was eating Santana's homemade taco's. Happily talking about everything that had gone on in there lives. Quinn suddenly stood up.

"you ok Q?" Sam asked Finn looked concerned so did Santana.

"ya ya I'm fine I just need the bathroom." Quinn said covering her mouth and running to the bathroom Finn ran after her.

"Quinn QUINN! What's wrong baby?" Finn asked from behind the closed bathroom door. Quinn opened the door and wiped her mouth.

"Finn I have something to tell you." Quinn said she looked surprised.

"what? What is it?" Finn asked. Quinn took a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N: This is a big big cliffhanger! Can any one guess what Quinn's secret is? I'll try to update ASAP ok? Oh and check out my poll on what GLEE story I should do next it's on my profile page! Happy New Year by the way! :D **


End file.
